Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes day walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the full moon's influence. Physical Appearance Physiology Vampire/werewolf hybrids can survive on either blood or human food. They have the metabolism of a werewolf, and the appetite of one as well. While they don't mind drinking blood, they prefer human food. Powers and Abilities Vampire/werewolf hybrids have the powers and abilities of both vampires and werewolves, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Vampire/werewolf hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their werewolf side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon. Super Strength uses her super strength in a fight.|230x230px]]Vampire/werewolf hybrids are stronger than Werewolves, Vampires, Immortals, and Humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn vampire/werewolf hybrids. A vampire/werewolf hybrid in werewolf form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an original vampire. Super Speed and Arabella Anthony demonstrate their enhanced speed|245x245px]] A vampire/werewolf hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, vampires, supernatural hunters, immortals and humans. vampire/werewolf hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, vampire/werewolf hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increase their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster. Super Agility Vampire/werewolf hybrids possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, vampires, werewolves, and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Senses Vampire/werewolf hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and non-original vampires, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective Super Durability Vampire/werewolf hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. vampire/werewolf hybrids can take far more trauma than any vampires, werewolves, and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a vampire/werewolf hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious. Enhanced Healing Vampire/werewolf hybrids ave the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any vampires, werewolves, and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. Immortality Vampire/werewolf hybrids stop aging the moment they transition or after around five human years when they appear to be the biological age of late teens or early twenties. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. Day Walking Due to their werewolf heritage, vampire/werewolf hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that U.V. rays and sunlight have on vampires. This allows them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. Emotional Control Due to their vampire heritage, vampire/werewolf hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. they can turn off their humanity. Enhanced Emotions Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, vampire/werewolf hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Vampire/werewolf hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Lycanthrope Enhancement Vampire/werewolf hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Vampire/werewolf hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Also vampire/werewolf hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a vampire/werewolf hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf forms. Mind Compulsion uses mind compusion|205x205px]] Vampire/werewolf hybrids can compel humans, but not vampires, werewolves, or witches. Shapeshifting/Transformation Control Vampire/werewolf hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Werewolf Bite Due to their werewolf heritage, vampire/werewolf hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to vampires but they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Vampire/werewolf hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than normal werewolf venom. Immunity to Silver Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect vampire/werewolf hybrids. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Special Abilities Telepathy Vampire/werewolf hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire/werewolf hybrid requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Dream Manipulation Vampire/werewolf hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Illusions Vampire/werewolf hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. Weaknesses Broken Neck Breaking a vampire/werewolf hybrid's neck will results in the vampire/werewolf hybrid's unconsciousness. Decapitation Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire/werewolf hybrid will result in an instant death. Desiccation Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a vampire/werewolf hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. Heart Extraction Removing a vampire/werewolf hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. Invitation Due to their vampire heritage, vampire/werewolf hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. Magic Vampire/werewolf hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Starling Necklace, Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. A Siphoner can also siphon the magic from a hybrid. Physical Trauma Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a vampire/werewolf hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex. eye gauging, drowning). Vervain Vampire/werewolf hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. Wolfsbane Vampire/werewolf hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. Wood Wounding vampire/werewolf hybrids with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them for a shorter time than a vampire.